


Visions of roses

by BicycleLesbian



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fortune Telling, Kissing, Netbattling, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BicycleLesbian/pseuds/BicycleLesbian
Summary: A story about of how Sal and Miyu met and became a couple
Relationships: Saloma|Sal / Miyuki Kuroi|Miyu





	1. Chapter 1

Her powers were a part of her ever since she could remember. Miyu was born with the gift of divination. She always seemed one step ahead of everything happening around her; she’d instinctively know if a car was coming when she was about to cross the street or what someone would play in a game of rock-paper-scissor. Those came to her as naturally as drawing breath. Sometimes, she’d have actual visions of the future show up before her eyes. Those visions happened with no clear triggers and they could be extremely detailed events or sometimes barely a glimpse. Most of the time her visions would be about herself. Rarely, they would be of people close to her. As a child, she once had a vision of her neighbor’s house engulfed in flames in the middle of the night. She called the fire department before the fire started and by the time they got there, it was small enough to be put out with almost no damage.  
With time, she learned how to gather up specific information with the aid of different divination items; crystal balls, tea leaves, cards, etc. and thus she chose to become a fortuneteller in order to help people. Her accurate predictions and sound advice gave her a small reputation and she was sought after enough to make a living out of it. At 23 years old, she had her own little shop setup and lived a content quiet life on her own.   
Miyu expected her life to merely go on this way. But the future is ever changing. Sometimes Miyu would see it change right in front of her eyes during a prediction. This is why predictions are only that; predictions. Much like a weather forecast, too many variables can change the course of the future. And Miyu’s life was about to take an unexpected turn.  
The date would forever be etched into her memory. She woke up on the morning of April 13th 2002 with an unusual feeling. Something was tugging inside of her, urging her to go somewhere. That had never happened before. Miyu got up from her bed and went in her kitchen, trying to make sense of the strange feeling. Along breakfast, she brewed herself a cup of tea intending to read the leaves. She munched lazily on her cereals, her mind slowly awakening.  
“Eh that’s unlike you to make a reading this early in the morning,” her NetNavi Skullman.exe spoke up from the PET on the table, “you know you’re too sluggish at this time and a sharp mind is what you need.”  
“Something’s not right,” she replied, “I’m not sure what it is but I feel like something important might happen today. I hope the leaves will tell me.”  
Finished with her cereals, she put the bowl in the sink, rinsed it and left it to be washed later. She sat back down at the kitchen table and picked up her tea cup attempting to focus on the feeling. Before she could even sip her tea, the vision came to her in a flash. A green-haired woman with a bandana. A street name. A calico cat on the street. A truck. Blood. Miyu stood up in a panic, her heart felt like it had dropped from a ten story building, her vision was blurry and her ears were ringing. She took a few breaths, her hands clutching the edge of the table to prevent them from trembling and waited for her vision to come back into focus. She had to hurry. Her brain tried to make sense of the vision, something bad was going to happen. This woman was going to get hit, she would be terribly injured, if not worst. And if Miyu could prevent it…  
“Skullman, there is street called Array Street in DenTown is there?” She spoke quickly remembering the name of the street she saw. She knew that name, she was pretty sure she’s seen this street before but where exactly was it?  
“Yes, in block 1.”  
Block 1, that was less than 10 minutes of walking from here.  
“Is there…” Miyu closed her eyes and tried to recall her vision, searching for a landmark. “Is there…” She saw the street name, the cat. On the other side of the street there was… Yes that would narrow it down. “Is there a bakery on that street?”  
“Just a moment.” Skullman.exe loaded up the map information of the area. “Yes, there is a bakery called ‘Sweet Bytes’”  
Yes. That was the name, that was the exact spot where the accident would occur. She grabbed her PET and told Skullman to navigate her there and she ran off, still in her pajamas. She could only hope she would make it in time.  
Despite the warm morning sun, the cold air of April felt it was cutting at her skin as it penetrated through the thin fabric of her pajamas. The streets were quiet and very few people were out.  
I should have at least put on a jacket Miyu thought as she ran towards the bakery. Out of breath, she finally saw the corner of Array Street.  
“Turn left for the bakery.” Skullman directed her  
She turned without stopping and saw the cat just lying there in the middle of the street. Much further in the distance on the other sidewalk was the woman from her vision and in the distance she could hear a delivery truck. Looks like she was just in time. Despite her legs protesting from already running all the way here, Miyu sprinted across the street, picked up the cat and made it safely across. The green-haired woman caught up to her a few moments before the truck passed them. Miyu breathed a sigh of relief and sat down, her legs collapsing underneath her.  
“I saw the kitten and I got so worried the delivery truck was going to hit it. I don’t think I would have made it in time, thank you for saving it.” The woman spoke to her.  
“No, you would not have made it. You would have gotten hit by the truck.” Miyu replied gravely while looking up in the stranger’s green eyes. Her lungs were on fire. She really should exercise more often if a little running like this was so taxing.  
“Yeah that’s probably right… In that case,” the green-haired woman beamed at her, “I should thank you for saving both me and this little one.” She offered her hand to Miyu. Miyu grabbed it and the woman pulled her up. “My name is Sal.”  
Miyu finally got a good look at the stranger whose life she just saved. Sal looked young, about the same age as Miyu, maybe a year or two younger. A bit on the short side, she was about a head shorter than Miyu. She had long green hair going down around the middle of her back with bangs lifted up to avoid covering her eyes with a brown headband. Despite it being only the start of spring, her skin was a few shades darker than Miyu’s, indicating she probably spends a lot of time outside. Her green eyes, darker than her hair, reminded Miyu of thick vegetation. She was wearing an opened jean jacket with small pink flowers embroided into it and underneath, Miyu could see a simple white shirt.  
“I’m Miyu.” They both stood and looked into each other’s eyes. Maybe it was because she had just ran more in the last 5 minutes than she has in the past year but her heart was pounding all the way to her ears. Maybe it was the exhaustion but her legs seemed to turn into jello as she peered into those foresty green eyes. Maybe it was because of how underdressed she was for the weather, but Sal’s hand felt incredibly warm and soft and for some inexplicable reason, Miyu didn’t want to let go of this stranger’s hand. Sal’s hand made no attempt at retreating either, until the small kitten in Miyu’s arms mewled. Their hands slowly slid off one another as if a spell just got broken and they both looked down at the soft fuzzy creature. The kitten looked frightened but seemed to make no attempt at escaping.  
“This cat doesn’t look too good.” Sal frowned. “It looks malnourished and exhausted. Do you think it belongs to someone?”  
“I don’t know. But I can’t keep it. Pets are not allowed where I live.”  
Sal seemed to consider for a few seconds “Then I can keep it for now. I’ll put up some flyers and make a post on the neighborhood BBS, see if anyone claims it. If not, I’ll figure something out.”  
Miyu handed the kitten over to Sal who cradled it while speaking gently to it. The heartwarming sight brought a small smile to her lips. The wind seemed to pick up a bit and Miyu shivered. If wearing only thin pajamas wasn’t enough, all the sweating from running made her even colder.  
“Here, take this.” Sal tucked the kitten into her white shirt and removed her jean jacket to wrap it around Miyu. It felt very warm and a flurry of smells enveloped her. It smelled like fresh flowers and fresh earth, it smelled full of life. But Miyu couldn’t accept this, no matter how cold she was, her pajamas still had long sleeves and Sal’s shirt didn’t. “And don’t even think about refusing, I was starting to get a bit hot anyway.” Sal added winking as if sensing Miyu’s hesitation.  
Miyu felt a slight tinge of pink coloring her cheeks. “Then, I’ll just have to return it to you at a later time. Do you live in the area?”  
“I’m just settling in actually, here.” Sal reached behind her back and grabbed a small flyer from the back pocket of her brown pants. “I’m opening a shop in Central DenTown, drop by anytime you want!”  
Miyu picked up the flyer and looked. A flower shop. Services include delivery as well as small-scale landscaping.  
“I will.”  
As Miyu started walking away a voice suddenly broke out from the jacket.  
“Hey Sal! SAL! Don’t you think you’re forgetting something?”  
“AH!” Sal jogged back to Miyu “My PET,” she explained, “I forgot it in the jacket’s pocket. Good thing Woodman decided to remind me.” Miyu reached in one of the pockets and pulled out Sal’s PET. In it she could glimpse a tree-like Navi. This Navi, she felt like she had seen it before… “Thanks, I’ll see you later.”  
And with that Sal and Miyu went on their separate way.

Once back home Miyu kept replaying the morning events in her mind. She grasped the jean jacket she was still wearing and closed her eyes as she focused on the flowery fragrance. Sal intrigued her. Miyu felt like she had heard that name before.  
“Skullman, can you look her up for me?”  
“The woman from this morning?”  
“Yes. Her name is Sal.” She looked at the shop flyer. “Sal Midori.”  
“Alright let’s see. Here’s the info.”  
Miyu looked up at the info Skullman found. Sal Midori, 21 years old. Recently graduated. Won 4 different awards for landscaping and environmental work. Competed in a few NetBattling tournaments always placing in the top 5.  
Ah yes, that’s where I saw her Navi. We competed in the same tournament a few years ago but didn’t end up facing each other unfortunately.


	2. Chapter 2

Sal was finally done unpacking. It had taken her a bit longer than she would have liked, but with all the work she was putting into opening her shop, it was to be expected. Thankfully, she didn’t have much in terms of belonging. She was using the back of her store as her own living quarters. At least there was a small shed in the outside portion of the store where she could keep most of the soil and equipment in or else there would not have been any space for her. Her 1 room “apartment” was already small enough as it is. One bookshelf, a small bed and her computer desk on one side. Then she had a dresser in one corner and a mini fridge in another with a microwave and toaster resting on top. Near the sink, she had installed a small toaster oven with a double burner hot plate. It wasn’t much, but Sal had gotten by with these appliances for years. Living alone, she didn’t need to cook anything fancy or big.

“Meow.”

Well she didn’t technically live alone anymore.

“Hi there, are you feeling better today?” Sal picked up the small purring calico kitten.

It had been 2 days since the kitten incident. After some rest, proper food, water and a vet visit, her little companion was already in much better condition. Sal smiled as she remembered their mysterious savior. Miyu had just appeared out of nowhere as if she knew they were in danger. Well, actually, maybe she did know. Later that day, Sal had posted on the local BBS about the kitten. No one had replied, except Miyu who sent her a private message. Looking up her full name, Miyu Kuroi, Sal learned she was a fortune teller with a store in block 2 of DenTown. Sal had always been skeptical about supernatural stuff, fortune telling, card reading, etc. But after seeing Miyu show up looking like she had been running for a solid 5 minutes, _as if she knew everything that was about to happen_ , and go straight for the kitten, Sal seriously believed Miyu did have powers.

If it wasn’t the case, then what was that look?

_“No, you would not have made it. You would have gotten hit by the truck.”_

When Miyu said that in a quiet knowing voice, she had a most pained look in her eyes, as if she had truly seen Sal get run over. The thought made Sal sick to her stomach but she dismissed it. She was safe, the kitten was safe. No use dwelling on what could have been. Instead, she’d much rather dwell on the image of Miyu sitting on the ground, clutching the small kitten. Her bluish hair disshelved, probably both from a night of sleep and the wind. A flush of red from running in the cold air of April. The thin cotton-like lilac colored pajamas. The slight blush on her cheeks as Sal wrapped her in her jacket.

Sal was really glad she had lent her jacket if only that it would give an excuse for the two of them to meet again. As she finished reminiscing, her PET chimed up.

“Sal, you’ve received an email from Miyu Kuroi” Woodman informed her.

Sal picked up her PET and displayed the email

_Hello, this is Miyu. Would it be alright if I passed by today to return the jacket? -Miyu_

Sal smiled as she read the email and typed her reply with excitement. She wasn’t usually this taken with people she had just met, but there was just something about Miyu.

_Hi Miyu! Yes, absolutely! I’m at my shop. I’ll be waiting -Sal_

Sal put the little creature on her bed and rushed in the bathroom to freshen up, brush her hair and she quickly changed clothes. There was no time for her to shower unfortunately. Satisfied she looked presentable, she went in the store itself and tried to keep herself busy while she anxiously waited. She finished arranging some bottles of mineral supplements for plants when the knocking came. Sal turned around and saw Miyu standing by the door, waving at her. She went to unlock the door.

“Hi! Thank you for coming all the way here,” she greeted.

“Oh I don’t live too far.” Miyu replied as she handed her the jean jacket.

Today her hair was neatly styled into two braids going down on each side of her face. She had a purple and black cap and a matching dress underneath a small black coat.

“Here, let me give you a tour.” Sal gestured at her store. She showed Miyu the various sections. The area where she had seeds growing and how she needed to monitor the lighting, temperature and humidity. The various potted plants lining the several shelves inside. The outside section, a bit barren with its empty shelves due to the cold weather.

Miyu smiled as she listened to Sal explain. Sal glanced at her and blushed slightly. “I’m not boring you am I?”

“Not at all,” Miyu replied softly, “what you say is very interesting.”

“Oh how about I show you our little rescue cat? I’m sure she’d like to see you.”

Sal guided Miyu to the back of the store.

“This is where I’ll be living for now, at least until I can afford an actual apartment,” she explained at the unspoken question in Miyu’s eyes as they took off their shoes. “I was fortunate enough to get a grant through an award and that gave me enough to set up this shop but until I have a steady income, I thought it unwise to rent an apartment.” Sal felt a bit embarrassed. She didn’t think about it when she suggested to show the kitten to Miyu.

“I think your place looks lovely.” Miyu said simply with no hints of judgement.

“Here’s the little girl.” Sal, glad to change the subject, gently picked up the kitten who was sitting on the bed, seemingly interested by the curtains and gave her to Miyu.

“Has anyone contacted you yet?” she asked while petting the little vibrating ball

“Not yet. I’ve put up an add on the BBS as you saw and some flyers outside too all around DenTown. I’m starting to think she probably doesn’t have a family.”

“She does, right here.” Miyu pointed towards Sal. And Sal smiled.

“I have indeed gotten attached to her already. I’ll have to think of a name.”

“How about Myrtle?” Miyu suggested

“Myrtle? Are you familiar with the language of flowers?”

“A little bit. It means home and love doesn’t it?”

“Yes it does. And I think that’s a perfect name. Myrtle it is.” Sal smiled as she watched Miyu cuddling Myrtle. “Would you like anything to drink?” Sal asked “Maybe some tea?” She tried guessing what kind of drink Miyu likes.

“Yes I like tea. Any type is fine but I prefer floral teas. And leave the leaves in.”

Sal got her small water kettle out and put it on one of the burners to boil while she fetched 2 cups and got a container of her favorite blend of hibiscus tea. She could hear Miyu playing with Myrtle behind her. She finished preparing the cups just as the water reached boiling point and she quickly poured it in each cup to make sure the temperature was right and set a timer for the appropriate time and waited for the ringing.

“Here you go. I’m sorry there’s not much place to sit other than the bed.” Sal handed Miyu one of the cups.

“It’s fine.” Miyu took a small sip. “Hibiscus is it?”

Sal smiled. “Yes it’s one of my favorites for tea.” She felt the warm liquid go down her throat, warmth spreading through her body as she sat down next to Miyu on her bed.

They made small talk for a bit, mostly talking about teas and other drinks they like.

“I would not have taken you for a hot chocolate drinker.”

“What?” Sal said with a fake indignation to her voice, “Which part of me seems unlikely to want hot chocolate? Are you telling me you don’t like hot chocolate?”

Miyu giggled slightly and Sal decided it was one of the cutest sounds she had ever heard. “I never said I don’t drink it. But only if there are marshmallows.”

“A woman of culture.” Sal replied approvingly before joining the laughing.

Miyu finished her tea and looked intently at the bottom of her cup with a slight frown. _Is she reading the tea leaves?_ Sal thought.

“If you’re also finished with your tea, can I see your cup?” Sal handed it to Miyu who looked at it.

“Reading my fortune? Will my business be successful?” Sal asked.

“Work hard as you’ve been doing.” Miyu stated simply. “And,” her eyebrow arched, “beware of the color orange.”


End file.
